


The Elementals Cometh

by madamelibrarian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elementals, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Religion, Religious Humor, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: What the Coven’s don’t know, won’t hurt them… in theory. A discussion among Elementals during a full moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This original fic may be a little irreverent but no offense is meant. I was just struck with the idea of what the Elemental forces thought or talked about during rituals.

The coven gathered, softly laughing and murmuring with one another as they prepared the space that would soon be consecrated. When all preparations were complete, they joined hands and started the casting of the Circle. As the quarters were called, each Elemental quietly approached, drawn by the spike of energy the small group of humans created. 

First to arrive was Earth; large, strong and lumbering but with a gentle touch that he used on the green things growing around them. Coming to the Circle he sat to the side, but not the one the coven would have assumed. It didn’t matter to him where he sat, just that he sat. There was a precious little patch of ferns that he wished to spend time with as long as he was there. 

The second Elemental to come was Air, who breezed in and moved about the Circle, her movements soft and flowing like a summer wind. She watched the coven perform their opening ritual and nodded as she passed Earth, bidding a soft hello before joining him among the ferns. 

Fire, with his usual flair, burst into the area with a lick of flames that scorched nothing and the smell of singed ozone. Eyeing the Circle, he rolled his eyes and joined the others, dropping to the ground with a huff, “Wonderful. A full moon,” he said in reference to the celestial occurrence that prompted their summons.

Last but not least was Water. She jerkily entered the clearing like the shifting waters of a tide, passing through the Circle without a care for which way the current took her. When she approached the other Elementals, she smiled before sitting beside Fire and leaning against his side, “Good Night for it,” she burbled. 

Once the Elementals were assembled the Ritual proceeded on without their interference or aid. No gods showed up like they did. Such things were beneath most of them and the ones who would come to join the spiral dances, weren’t the kind you wanted around for long. 

When it came to the point in the proceedings for the participants’ petitions and spells, it was Fire who spoke after the fifth request when that coven member copied two of his peers. “Seriously?!” his voice hissed like coals licked by water, “I swear if I hear one more request for money I'm going to roast them.”

“You must have more patience, my dear. They are only humans,” Water said soothingly as she stroked his arm, “At least they are clothed. Unlike last time.”

Fire grumbled but made no move to make good on his threat. 

Earth turned his attention away from a the mushroom he’d been coaxing open with a touch of his power, "What’s so bad about if they are clothed or not? Humans all look the same."

Air, Fire and Water said a single phrase in unison while shuddering, "Body piercings!"


	2. They're Burning What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ritual and another gathering of the Elements. Unfortunately, someone brought some new incense.

Several full moons passed and once again the Elementals gathered outside of the circle of humans to watch them conduct their ritual. Everything was happening as it always did. Similar words. Similar gestures. But tonight there was something new on the wind. 

Air lifted it’s nose and sniffed delicately, "What is that smell?"

"I believe that is dates, myrrh and dragons blood. Emulsified and burned slowly," Earth said with a shrug, focusing on the stack of stones it was creating in a pattern that no mortal could achieve. 

Making a disgusted hissing noise, Air covered it’s face and shied away from the circle, “It smells like - like..."

Fire puffed out a subdued chuckle, leaning toward his friend and elemental sibling, “The word you're looking for is 'shit'.”

Water gurgled out a groan and slumped down, “Why must they make smelly smoke? It doesn’t help anything. Just makes them smell.” 

“Human’s always smell,” Earth added, “It’s an odd combination of moldy water and leeks.” Three heads turned to stare at Earth, to which the scrutinized being finally looked up, “What? They do!”

“I thought they always smelled like desperation. Like animals in a stampede. Not onions,” Air sighed, turning back to watch the ritual. 

“Then you’ve never been near their food,” Water said flatly as a new cloud of smoke enveloped them.  


End file.
